


Practice to decieve

by Jane Jones (raynewton)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/Jane%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours should not be taken too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice to decieve

Practice to Deceive

by Jane Jones

Commander Spock sat up quickly, his head to one side, listening. He had been half asleep, but his sharp ears had caught the sounds few Humans would have heard, even fully awake; the soft click as the override on the outer door operated, quiet footsteps crossing the day cabin, the faint sound of breathing.

Now he turned to survey with close attention the man who stood just inside the doorway, leaning back against the wall with an air of utter exhaustion and defeat. Responding to the appeal in the tired eyes raised to his, he rose from the bed to take the man into his arms, holding him close.

The Human sighed wearily and burrowed his face into the Vulcan's shoulder, his hands rising to clutch at the fabric of the sleeping robe as he settled into the comforting, familiar embrace.

"God, I'm so tired!" he exclaimed softly. "That landing party was a real shambles, Spock; three men dead, another seven badly injured... I've just finished the reports. It tears me up every time - so young, with all their lives in front of them - and we bring them out here to die on some forsaken planet light-years from home."

Spock's hands stroked his hair gently.

"I know, I know, my T'hy'la," he murmured quietly. His deep voice held a note of tenderness only this man had ever heard. "But it has to he done - they know the risks."

"I guess." The Human pulled back fractionally to meet the dark, concerned eyes. "I'll be all right - I'm just so damned tired!

"I did not expect you tonight, for that reason," the Vulcan answered. White teeth flashed in a tender smile.

"I had to come - I need you tonight," the Human said softly. "Without you, I'd have given up long ago." His hand rose to stroke a smooth cheek. "You give so much - comfort, tenderness, joy... I often wonder what you get in return?"

"Love." The Vulcan relied simply.

With gentle insistence he led the unresisting Human into the bathroom, stripped him, and set him under the shower, carefully washing away the accumulation of sweat from his body.

The Human relaxed visibly under the ministration of the caring hands; he was dried, enfolded in a sleeping robe, and made only a token protest when Spock lifted him to carry him through and settle him on the bed.

He lay back, watching with sleepy content as the Vulcan moved quietly around the cabin, gathering and folding his clothes. It was curiously pleasant to watch Spock so, observing, as he seldom had time to do, the deft movements of the slim hands, the serious, concentrating face. At last he grew impatient.

"Spock?" he murmured, holding out his hand.

The Vulcan responded immediately, moving to sit on the edge of the bed; the human reached up and drew him down until they lay side by side, holding each other close. Careful fingers traced the curve of a delicate pointed ear.

"You know, Spock, I still can't figure it out - how we came to love each other like this. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I'd finish up in bed with a man - and enjoy every minute of it too. It's not just sex, either - I'd be sick if another man ever touched me. It's just... you."

"You are scarcely the Bondmate I imagined for myself, either," Spock commented drily. Gentle fingers laid on his lips silenced him.

"I left a lot behind me when I came into space," the Human continued. "I didn't know what I'd find - how could I know that you were waiting for me? You scared me to death at first - did you know that? First time I boarded the Enterprise, you looked at me with eyes like black ice, and I nearly turned tail and fled then and there!"

"I am grateful that you did not," the Vulcan murmured, with a tender caress.

"I don't know when it began to change," the Human went on. "Slowly I began to realise that there was a Human heart under that Vulcan mask; then I woke up one day and found myself in love with you. I was really scared then - I thought, 'God, if he ever finds out!' I'd forgotten that meld of yours; when we linked, you learned how I felt."

"And knew great joy." Spock pulled the Human's head onto his shoulder, stroking the soft hair. "I had... loved you, and - yes - wanted you, for a long time. Vulcans accept male bonding, but I was not sure if a Human could. Then.. that day... the love I saw in your mind overwhelmed me. We could not longer hide the truth, and so... the Bond formed."

"And only we know." The Human snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. "They really did believe all that pon farr nonsense, didn't they?"

"Despite the rumours, most do; after all, they have very little choice - no Human would dare enquire about such a sensitive topic. So it is thought that instead of occurring once only, when the adult male becomes sexually active, pon farr recurs as a seven-year cycle; no-one save you knows that in fact I function very similarly to a Human male."

"Only better than most," the Human laughed.

"And how would you know?" the Vulcan enquired with feigned indignation. Reaching down he cupped his Bondmate's face in his hands, and bent to kiss the lips that parted invitingly under his.

Two robes drifted silently to the floor as their bodies merged, their minds blended in the total unity that was the gift of their love.

***

Much later Spock settled back on the pillows, still holding his Bondmate close to his side. The Human lay with his head on the Vulcan's shoulder, listening to the reassuring, rhythmic beat of Spock's heart. After a moment he drew away, only to lean over his love, studying the beautiful, alien face, stroking the silken hair.

"Spock, do you mind... about the rumours?" he asked hesitantly.

"Should I?"

"I thought... they might offend you. I've heard them too - 'Spock and Jim Kirk are lovers'. Don't you... mind at all?"

"No; what others choose to believe is their concern, not mine. Such stories are bound to arise in a closed community such as the Enterprise; and Humans are not used to the Vulcan practice of following a Commander closely, at all times. Seeing us so much together, it is not surprising that idle gossips should draw the worst possible conclusions. It was never my intention to deceive; but we should be grateful, beloved, the rumours serve a useful purpose."

The Human frowned in bewilderment.

"How can rumours be useful?" he asked.

Dark eyes sparkled with amusement. "Those who prattle of such things are so convinced that I am bedding Jim Kirk, they cannot see the truth. I do not care what they say about me - but you are protected from coarse speculation, T'hy'la." 

He leaned up, reaching for the lips poised above his; then vivid blue eyes grew bright with longing, Spock's arms closed possessively around his Bondmate, and with a sigh of utter contentment Leonard McCoy relaxed beneath the warm, familiar weight of his Vulcan lover...


End file.
